Moorhead
Moorhead, Minnesota *'Population': 98,176 (2070) for Moorhead Proper, with an additional 21,463 (2070) in the greater Moorhead Statistical Area, including Glyndon, Hawley and Dilworth for a recorded total population of 119,639 as of the 2070 Census. *'Government:' City Manager (Carl Anschutz, hired 2065) appointed by the City Commission, a twelve-member body with eight elected Commissioners and four Special Commissioners appointed by the extraterritorial corporations of Clay County. *'Territoriality': Moorhead MN is the seat of Clay County in the state of Minnesota, UCAS. It contains four extraterritorial tracts: (1) The campus of Concordia College Moorhead (Ed), a private educational institution,(2) the campus of Moorhead State University Moorhead (Ed), a part of the Minnesota State Education Consortium, a semi-public contractor 342-B, (3) Those fields and agricultural facilities ceded to North American Crystal Agricultural Industries, a member of The Red River Valley Investment, Holdings and Development Group, DBA 'The Group' (A) and (4) the Winchester factory and grounds ceded to Olin-Miroku Arms, a wholly-owned subsidiary of Evo-4M (AAA). *'Law Enforcement:' The City of Moorhead has a standing contract with Knight Errant Security to provide security and law enforcement for the region, including its attached communities. MSUM and also has a contract with Knight Errant. Captain Miles Jungroth administrates the KE assets for the various Moorhead Contracts. Concordia contracts its security needs to a small, private force trained and supplied from Borderlands Security Incorporated (CordSec) while Olin-Miroku utilizes Evo's internal Security Division assets. *'Transportation': Transit services are contracted to the Moorhead Transit Services (MTS), a branch of the Twin Cities Transit Authority out of Minneapolis-St.Paul Metroplex, which is owned by Evo-4M. *'Demographics (by Metatype)': 84% Human, 7% Troll, 4% Dwarf, 2% Elf, 2% Ork, 1% Other *'Demographics (by Citizenship)': 51% UCAS National Citizens, 33% Corporate Citizens, 12% Other, 4% Citizens of an Oceti Sakowin -recognized member Tribe.(*SIN-holding citizens are estimated to encompass 92% of actual population). So, back in Fifth World, it was almost redundant to talk about Moorhead as being separate from Fargo (although it was never a good idea to remind Moorhead natives of that) but since the Red River that divides them Awakened and started acting up, it has placed a literal wedge between the two communities and they have started to go their own way. Being on the UCAS side of the river, Moorhead is more directly connected to the rest of the UCAS, and comes to resemble a very distant suburb of the Twin Cities more and more every year. From the point of view of those of us in the Shadows, it also forms an important first link in the telesma trade, where our people in Fargo hand off the goods to our T-Bird pilots to get it to the MSPlex. Moorhead is still a college town and the two major colleges are still the major employers, followed by the Crystal Ag processing plant and the Winchester Arms factory outside of town. Culturally, its really two towns, split between the younger, non-local population, well-educated, multicultural and often transitory college population. They tend to work in and around the colleges and pretty much fill all the service industry jobs in town. These are places where the Democratic and even New Century parties are most likely to have a toe-hold in the conservative western half of the state. College parts of town are heavy on younger people, entry level jobs and rental properties. Also, almost all the Elves in town are to be found in this cohort. On the other hand the local part of town skews a little older, a little bit more working-class, a little more UCAS jingoistic, what with their still-fresh memories of wars against the Sioux. They tend to work for Crystal Ag or Winchester, although they can be found in any number of side jobs as neither of these is famed as a great employer. They tend away from Vogel -style "One World" Democrats, although a strong base of old '2-4-2 ' style labor movement veterans still exist. They tend to vote either with the old parties, Democrats and Republicans . Republicans have an edge here because they represent military might and defense against the ever-present nearby foreign threat. They almost never vote New Century. The survivors of numerous magickal disasters, there's a strong distrust of Magick among the locals, although that strangely does not seem to extend to Metatypes, as almost the whole of the Troll community in town is at least second- or third- generation Locals. 'Locations: ' * The Corner * Junkyard Brewing * Icehouse * Hof Hjemkomst * The StufferShack on Center * Dilly Queen * Center Mallsoleum * Concordia College * Minnesota State University Moorhead * Prairie Home Cemetery * Romkey Park Barrens * Azool Return to: Fargo Category:Places Category:Moorhead